tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шу Цукияма
Цукияма Шу (月山 習, Tsukiyama Shū) он является гулям, который является членом организации Ресторан гулей. Он хорошо известен в обществе в качестве Гуль Гурман (美食家). Также он был знакомым Камиширо Ризе. Appearance Normally fashions himself in European attire, mannerisms and his purple hair. His eccentric personality reflects on his stylish choice of wardrobe. His mask resembles a crescent moon that consists of a closed eye, eye-piece under the nose and a wicked diamond-shaped mouth. Personality An offbeat man with a taste for culture, his colorful act as a gentleman and intellectual serves as a facade to hide a disturbed and narcissistic nature. As a ghoul, he displays his arrogance as a strong predator that seeks to devour the finest meals he makes out of his 'prey' to proclaim himself as top of the food chain. His gestures and manners is reflected on his interest in European literature and language, which he often speaks phrases in either French, English or Italian.He shows great rage at others who disrespects his taste in food when he nearly shatters a cup at a coffee shop as he remembers his encounter with Rize.However as Rize had noted, seeking the finest taste in gourmet dishes, dressing up for formal dinner parties and his habits ironically makes him resemble more human than ghoul. He compares himself as a noble 'knight.' Plot Gourmet Arc After seeing how beautiful Misono Karube's eyes were, Tsukiyama stole them and had them sauteed at the Ghoul Restaurant. Tsukiyama later showed at Anteiku, meeting Kaneki for the first time. Tsukiyama then becomes interested in Kaneki because of the rumors of Kaneki repelling the ghoul investigator and his delicious smell. He is quickly told to go away because Touka thinks he is a bother, but while he's leaving he tells Kaneki that they should meet again. Tsukiyama shows up at Kamii University to meet Kaneki and they have a talk about the way a book can be best enjoyed. He then invites Kaneki to go out to get coffee, which Kaneki hesitantly accepts. Before they go to the coffee shop, Tsukiyama has the both of them play squash, telling that working up a sweat would make the coffee taste better. At the coffee shop, Tsukiyama expresses why he lives such an eccentric life and the reason for him being a gourmet. When they move on to talk about books, Tsukiyama 'accidently' cuts Kaneki's hand with the book he brought so he could have kerchief with Kaneki's blood on it. They then discuss Tsukiyama's relationship with Rize. When they leave the coffee shop, Kaneki asks Tsukiyama what he does about food. Tsukiyama, seeing this as a chance to invite Kaneki to the Ghoul Restaurant, does so. At the Ghoul Restaurant Tsukiyama and Kaneki separated, so that the employees can get him ready to be cooked. Kaneki, at this point is still unaware of Tsukiyama's true intentions. During the introduction of the of the 'food' for the night, Tsukiyama presents Kaneki as the main dish and explains the preparation he went through to make Kaneki taste his finest. Aogiri Arc It's been revealed that the Gourmet did escape his untimely demise, having to resort to auto-cannibalism to regain strength in order to escape the church. He volunteers to join Anteiku's expedition to save Kaneki with the intention of devouring him. Powers and Abilities Gourmet is a name feared in the 20th ward not only for his selective taste in prey, but because he is very difficult to catch. As an avid reader like Kaneki, he is also deeply invested in martial arts and fights gracefully with deadly efficiency. * Koukaku Kagune: Using a Koukaku kagune is known to be difficult to use as the weight of the kagune is unwieldy and it's harden cells makes it hard to flex around. Tsukiyama has mastered his kagune to an extent where he can shape it into various forms at will. He can form a linear metal ribbon that can wrap into a flexible yet metallic spiral that can act as a enclosing armor that protects his upper body or a spinning drill that can cause devastating destruction. To extend his reach, he will form a large sword-like blade from his kagune used to swipe or stab opponent. This sword can also form back into a shield to parry attacks. However, despite his kagune's heavy diverse nature, it restricts his range and movement to close quarters. While he almost never dodge attacks, he makes up for this by holding his ground. Relationships Ken Kaneki: Kaneki is the object of Tsukiyama's obsessions. Tsukiyama first meets Kaneki in Anteiku and becomes fascinated with his scent. After Kaneki reveals his half-ghoul nature in the Ghoul Restaurant, Tsukiyama becomes completely obsessed with eating Kaneki, seeing him as an exotic one of a kind dish that he alone could savor. As a result, he is always trying to find a way to devour Kaneki, which is shown through his participation in rescuing Kaneki from the Aogiri hideout. After the Aogiri arc, he joins Kaneki's Anti-Aogiri band as his 'sword' and mentor. Tsukiyama is extremely protective of Kaneki due to him wanting to defeat and devour Kaneki himself. Touka Kirishima: He originally met Touka in the 20th ward when he was fighting her and Ayato for territories to eat. Tsukiyama appears to be quite outgoing with Touka despite the latter's disgust with him. Trivia * Tsukiyama was ranked third in the character popularity poll. * Tsukiyama likes self-discipline, humans that are tempting (irrespective of age and gender) and new stimuli. * Tsukiyama's hobbies are sports, martial arts, playing musical instruments and evaluating prey. * Tsukiyama wears a size 7 shoe. References Shuu Tsukiyama's character profile in volume 4. Site Navigation Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужского пола Категория:Вурдалак